A Wish
by Kagome12
Summary: What has happened to InuYasha? He's a what? Who did what? Kagome find him FIND HIM! dun dun dun read to find out
1. Default Chapter

Kagome slept quietly in her room, back now in her own time. Her cheeks slightly wet and the slight smell of salt in the air. Her window, as usual, was open the curtains closed. A shadow was on the other side of the curtain. Standing on the branch of the tree outside of Kagome's window was InuYasha. He had been there for a long time now, watching over Kagome. They had had another fight. He did not want her to be sad and regretted the fact that it was his fault for the tears shed from her eyes not too long ago. If only he didn't have to be so stubborn. In his head now he knew that he was, but for some reason he couldn't act like he wanted to when it was time. If only he could control himself. How many countless nights had Kagome cried on his account? The moon was high into the pitch-black sky above, the heavens dotted with stars. He took his eyes off of Kagome's figure from inside the room to the sky seeing the stars. They reflected in his wide amber eyes. He and Kagome had watched the stars together in the Warring States Era. It had been so calm that night. Why did that ever have to end? Deep inside of himself sometimes he wanted to stop hunting for the shards of the Shikon no Tama. He knew he would never do that though. He had to avenge Kikyo's death, and he knew no one, including Kagome, would be safe if Naraku possessed the entire jewel. But, it made things so stressed. Always fighting, always in danger, putting the one he loved in danger. Though he thought he still loved Kikyo he indeed did have feeling for the girl that was currently feet away from him, miserable. "Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry that I hurt you," he quietly whispered as he stared back into her room. "I hope you'll come back soon. I wish I never had to leave you."

"Is that what you truly want?" said a soft voice from behind him. He looked behind himself trying to keep quiet to not wake Kagome. He said in a hushed, quick voice, "Who's there?" A pure white angelic form came upon him floating in mid-air, "I ask again. Is that what you truly want young hanyou?" "Yes. I mean no. I mean...yes that is all I want," InuYasha quietly replied. The angelic form said back, "If I were to make you human so you could stay in this time with the young miko would you agree...for any price?" "What do you mean any price?" InuYasha quietly asked. "Does it matter?" said the form. InuYasha stood there staring at the so-thought angel thinking. _"Is it worth it. Is anything worth being with Kagome at all times under a human disguise? What are you saying! Being a human means being weak. But," _he looked at Kagome then back at the form. "Yes. I will do anything." The figure said, "So be it. Go to sleep now and wake as a mere mortal to live among mortals including the miko." InuYasha stared at her and noticed his vision going blurry, his eyelids becoming heavy. He was falling everything was swirling and stars surrounded his head. He opened his eyes the sun was coming up. The usual strong scent of dew was gone. He sat up. He was at the trunk of the tree. He looked at his hands, his claws gone and then looked at a few strands of his hair now deep black. He quietly said to himself, "It's true. I'm...human." He quickly stood up and looked around, the streets were still deserted he looked up and saw Kagome's window, " Kagome. I'm always going to be here for you now." He sat behind the tree and waited there for a few more hours till he could see the one he had sacrificed his old life for.

The sun was now a little further than half way to the highest point in the sky. It was shining in Kagome's window a slow breeze rustling the curtains. InuYasha slept at the foot of the tree and awakened at the sound of a door closing. He looked up and saw Kagome stepping out. He got up and watched her from behind the tree and then after a bit of watching her realized he was letting her get away. He walked out and ran after her once getting to her he said softly, "Kagome." She stopped recognizing the voice. Her face got hot. He had come here to get her to go back so they could continue the search. A scowl on her face she said firmly not turning around, "InuYasha. That's it. I'm still mad at you. I'm going to school." She continued to walk. "But Kagome. Please...just lo..." She quickly jabbed, "No. Don't try to get out of it. Go back to the Warring States Era. Maybe I'll come later. Now I'm going to school." She walked away leaving him behind. He quietly said, "Kagome..." he turned around and walked away into the lost streets of Tokyo.


	2. A Slight Disadvantage

Sry I forgot last time I do not own inuyasha or inu characters. At all. None. Sadly. I'm trying. Kk here's the next chappie.

InuYasha walked down what Kagome called the sidewalk. There were so many people in this village. He'd never seen so many people all together before like this, no one paid attention to anyone. He couldn't remember the last time he was around humans without them screaming or trying to kill him. Well, except for when he met Kagome. Kagome...there were so many people around, yet he was still so lonely. "_Oh Kagome I miss you. Why couldn't you just look back_," he thought sadly. Where could he go now? He couldn't go back to Kagome. He couldn't stand her yelling at him again, and he didn't want to make her sad. He couldn't go back to the Warring States Era. He didn't want the others to know what he did, and especially whom he did it for. That stupid monk would never let him live it down. He looked over across the road. There was a restaurant. Kagome had explained those too. He was extremely hungry. There was another disadvantage about being human. He ran across the road and then stopped as a car slammed on its breaks. A guy from inside the fast metal monster Kagome called a car yelled, "Hey you idiot watch it you can't run wherever you want!" InuYasha quietly pondered asking, "I can't?" "Just get out of the road!" InuYasha walked to the other side as the man in the car sped off. "Feh, what's his problem?" InuYasha turned around and walked into the restaurant. There was a counter, pictures of food higher up, and chairs and tables positioned here and there. A man from behind the counter looked at him. He was tall, gangly, blue eyes, and a long nose with black hair, the bangs conquering almost past his eyes. "Yes, may I help you?" said the man. InuYasha replied, "I want some food." The man stared at him as if he were joking, "Well, this is the right place for you then. What would you like?" "What do you have?" The man glared at InuYasha though he didn't know why. It seemed like a perfectly normal question. "Well," said the man, "we have Yaki Soba, fried octopus balls, white rice, Japanese pizza, Ramen..." InuYasha quickly interrupted, "Did you say Ramen?" "Yes, sir. I did. Would you like some?" InuYasha replied, "Yes." The clerk rang it up, "That'll be 750 zeni." InuYasha questioned, "zeni?" "Yes," the man raised a brow, "as in money." "Money?" "Yes," said the man. "But, I have none, "replied InuYasha. The next second InuYasha was out the door the man yelling, "And don't come back till you get some money!" InuYasha mumbled, "Feh." His stomach growled menacingly, "I gotta get some food." He slowly walked around and backtracked his steps.

Sry it's so short. I'm working on typing this all. Cya later.


	3. Souta's Secret

Chapter 3- Sota's Secret

After a few dead ends he got back to Kagome's house. He went to the tree and looked up. It seemed taller from down here. He tried to climb up it and finally got there, after many scratches and falls. He climbed into Kagome's window. She wasn't there; he looked around and decided to wait for her. He quietly went to her bed and sat on it looking around. After a while Sota came by carrying Moshee with him. He stopped and looked inside the room at InuYasha. Sota quietly asked slightly excited and confused, "Is that you InuYasha?" InuYasha looked up at Sota, "Hey kid, yea it's me." Sota blinked looking at him, "What happened?" Sota dropped Moshee on the bed and looked over InuYasha's head moving his hair searching. InuYasha grabbed hold of him pulling him off. "You won't find 'em. I'm human." "How?" Sota innocently questioned. "I'd rather not say. Where's Kagome?" InuYasha continued getting off the subject. Sota replied back to him, " It was her turn to clean the classroom after ditching last time." "Sota listen to me. Don't tell Kagome I was here. O.k.?" Sota replied," O.k. InuYasha, but…why?" InuYasha said quietly smirking, "I'll tell ya' one day kiddo. See ya'." Sota watched him, "Bye, InuYasha." InuYasha climbed out the window, but missed the branch catching hold of another his sleeve ripped onto the higher branch. Sota rushed to the window, "Are you ok InuYasha?" InuYasha looked up, "Ah…yeah..." he held to the tree and slowly made his way down, "See ya' kid." InuYasha slowly walked away then stopped and ran back, "Hey Sota I have a favor to ask!" Ten minutes later the two waved goodbye again, InuYasha carrying a bag full of food.

Back in the Feudal Era

"Miroku hasn't InuYasha been gone for a long time?" asked Sango. Miroku responded, "Yes it has been quite bit." They were both in Kaede's hut, Shippo sitting outside. The monk quietly thought and said, "Perhaps Kagome has become especially feisty tonight."


	4. Starcrossed lovers? NO!

Chapter 4 – Star-crossed lovers? No.

Kagome's School

Kagome sat in Literature staring at the book Romeo and Juliet Everyone around her sat quietly reading the book; now and then the sound of a girl's suppressed giggle hit the air. Kagome red on, Romeo was now at Juliet's window…had InuYasha been at her window last night? "Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thee Romeo, defy thy father and refuse thy name and I shall no longer be a Capulet." Why did InuYasha have to be that way…why didn't he wake her if he was there? She sighed and looked out the window. The sun was high up in the cornflower sky just in her view. Everything was so quiet and peaceful. The sun set slightly leaving the sky anew in colors of red, orange, yellow, and violet as though the sky were beautifully ablaze. How had that happened so fast? She looked around noticing she was outside. She looked ahead pondering and saw a scornful hanyou. He looked at her, spitefully and howled at her, "Heck no! Wench, you're staying here! We're too far behind. I'm not stopping just because you have junk to do." Words shouted from her mouth. They sounded so familiar…"It's not junk! I have school, chores, homework, and maybe JUST MAYBE INUYASHA I want to be with my family! You know the people that actually care about me and DON'T yell at me every five minutes while keeping me prisoner, unlike SOMEONE here! I'm going!" With this she stomped her foot down glaring at him through her fiery chocolate eyes. "Are you saying Kagome that I'm keeping you prisoner here? FINE! Go back home to your school and your family! Go! Have fun sleeping in your bed while we're working hard trying to do something worthwhile! I DON'T CARE! We don't need you here wench! There's no reason that I'd want you here if you couldn't detect my shards. But, we'll be JUST FINE! "InuYasha yelled this all harshly and when finished breathed quite gruffly and uneven. Kagome retorted, "That's all I am isn't it! I thought you finally were beginning to …OH NEVERMIND you STUPID DOG! MUTT! Oh…. SIT!" Tears filled her big eyes, as InuYasha was thrusted magically and powerfully into the dirt the taste of grass filling his mouth slightly. At this she ran away toward the Bone Eater's Well crying out cursing the horribly mean half inuyoukai. She jumped diligently into the well after swinging her legs over. The usual blue swarm engulfed her body as she floated. Quickly and suddenly her surroundings turned red and an evil laughter filling the air all around her as she screamed falling quickly.

Kagome's Nightmares and Talks

She jumped in her seat startled as she opened her eyes and looked around to find the classroom completely empty. She gasped and gathered her things to leave for the day.

A few minutes later

She was glad school was over. Now she walked home with her friends. Yumi was complaining about that "harsh" math test, "I couldn't stand it. It was like it was written in some alien language or something! What do you think Kagome?" Kagome's mind was warping in and out constantly. She sighed finally hearing her worried friend. "I barely got any time to study last night after all the crying…" The girls gasped and crowded around her. One of her friends worriedly pondered out loud, "Crying? Kagome why were you crying?" Her voice changed quickly. "Was it that bad boy you like from that other school?" Another exclaimed, "We warned you he would hurt you! Oh Kagome you need to break this off. I mean Hojo has been hitting on you forever and all you do is run away mid-way through your dates with him!" Kagome looked at her friends amazed at the reaction, "We just had a fight that's all. He wanted me to stay with him instead of coming home." "We told you he's gonna be a stalker! He's dangerous Kagome. You shouldn't let him control you like that!" Yumi quietly interjected, "It sure sounds like he likes you…just… you need to be careful o.k. Kagome." Kagome nodded and smiled at her cautious yet caring friend. They all went to eat at the mall afterwards, along with buying Kagome a vanilla milkshake- her favorite- to make her feel better, and then bid farewell to each other. The smiling, young miko ran home. She was happy to be there with Sota, her mother, and Jee-chan, but something seemed to be missing. The family sat in the living room listening to Sota tell about his day at school and then to Kagome. They had asked how the Feudal Era had been and then was lavished with her adventurous stories. Kagome sat on the floor, content, purring Moshee on her lap. Sota sat near clinging onto every word about his hanyou hero. Their mother sat on the couch smiling, now and then gasping and asking, " And then what happened honey?" Jee-can was on his large, comfy armchair listening happily and intently. He quietly said "Our girl doing all of this?" he raised a brow mockingly and smugly before continuing. "You've become quite strong Kagome. These stories… I could get WONDERFUL ideas from them to sell in the shop." Hey laughed at their grandfather's ways together and smiled in the glow from the fireplace and the warmth of the family all being together after a long while. Mrs. Higurashi then inquired, "So then Kagome dear, when will you be leaving us? Will you be staying here for a few days, a night, or simply until InuYasha comes to get you? I must say I am quite surprised he hasn't come yet." Kagome looked at her mother slightly frustrated, "I'm not quite sure, but I'll probably stay for a while." Thoughts filled her head, _"As long as I can! I just need to be way from that jerk InuYasha for a while. I'm sure the rest are doing fine without me."_ At this thought she smiled and continued to enjoy the company of her family.


	5. When Nightmares Return

Chapter 5- When Nightmares Return

InuYasha now sat cross-legged under a tree in a so-called "park." He had gotten tired after all the walking and had decided to stop and eat. It seemed other humans did that here too. He pulled an apple, a can of "soda", a small bag of thin fried potatoes, and a sandwich with crushed peanuts and berries of some sort. He ate everything quickly, gorging the food down his throat. He picked up the metal can of "soda" and looked at it. He didn't see how to open it. _"Wait this IS the future. They've made everything easy." _He said firmly," Open. OOpen…OPEN! OPEN! OPEN! OPEN! OPEN! InuYasha, by now, was slamming the can against the ground and then the tree. Finally, something poked a hold through the aluminum. The drink contained inside the container spewed out. Thirsty as he was he put it up to his lips letting it fill up his mouth and swallowed now and then till it stopped. He licked his lips and looked over to a corner of the park seeing a couple sitting in a shaded spot. They sat on top of a checkered dark blue and crimson blanket; a wicker basket set on top of it. They had set food around them and were eating together sitting near one another. Slowly he sat the can down frowning watching them. Of course…he has a second of content ness and those mortals just happen to be sitting within his sight reminding him of Kagome. This reminded him…it hurt so bad…the pain she left him in…he missed his beloved miko so very much. He wished more than anything right now that he could go back in time to fix everything he had done to her, his poor Kagome. She had told him though…they still hadn't come up with such a thing as a "time-machine. Sadly he picked up the remains of the food packages and threw them into a bin. He began to walk away when something hit him in on his back and bounced off hitting the ground near his feet. Through instinct he turned around holding his hand up as though his claws were still there. He looked around and noticed no one attacking. He looked down and saw a bright cherry red sphere at his feet. He picked it up off the ground and looked it over. It was soft and bouncy and made of something weird…it wasn't metal too soft for that…not wood… InuYasha continued pondering till his thoughts were interrupted by a shout. "HEY MISTER! That ball is ours. Can we have it back?" A little boy yelled. He had tan colored skin from playing in the sun it looked like, black short hair, and boyish blue eyes. A little girl with dark brown hair and light skin and dirt smudged across her cheek ran up by the boy hitting his arm. After this she yelled, "PLEASE!" He smiled lightly and walked over to them giving it to the girl. "Feh." He smiled gently. "Have fun." The girl reminded him of Kagome slightly too…wild yet innocent…and ready to give a guy a beating for being rude. He then walked away after the two children had said their "Arigatos" and walked out of the park. He was glad he found the place still…even though it brought so many close memories to his head. He missed seeing trees and grass. The scent of flowers he could still smell here even with this human nose of his. He smiled thinking to himself as he walked back into the city. On his way out he made sure to look at a few things so he could remember where this was so he could return one day.

In Kagome's Room at Night

Kagome slept in her bed, the window closed tonight. It hadn't taken her long to fall asleep tonight, 'unlike she expected it too. She had been exhausted. Now she slept under the warm comforter. She loved her bed. It was so much nicer than sleeping on the ground. But, tonight her "should be" peaceful sleep was interrupted. She was in the well again. The blue swirls surrounding her. She stopped and knew what was coming. Red engulfed her again. Pain shooting through her body as the red surrounding turned to flames. The laughter filled her head. White piercing eyes engulfed her sight. Wait…was that a woman's voice? She couldn't concentrate…the pain…it was…AHHHH! The pain broke through the wall of her conscience. It was worse than anything she had ever experienced in her life. She squirmed in bed as tears feel down her face. She was yelling but in a whisper. She quaked trying to escape the dream. To escape the pain. Nothing. She felt someone jerk her body. A familiar calming voice. "Kagome? Kagome! Wake up Kagome, c'mon I'm right here…" Her eyes snapped opened and she looked around shaking…"InuYasha?" No one was there. But, she thought…. she stopped and gasped. The window was open. She stared at it and ran to it looking out. All she saw was the clear midnight sky, the tree swaying in the wind and a bright shining half moon staring down onto her pale face.


	6. A Travel Back in Time

Chapter 6-A Travel Back in Time

It had been two days since he had gone to Kagome's room to wake her from her terrors. What had she been dreaming of he wondered quietly as he sat under the same tree in the park looking around. This had become a frequent place for him to sit and rest. Well, maybe it was more of a place to stop and recap on his thoughts, most of his Kagome. Wait…HIS Kagome…she had yelled at him to get lost. She hated him. He would never be hers…because she didn't want him. He didn't want to hurt her…so why did he always seem to? This question had been haunting his saddened mind forever…even before this whole mess had started. Now he sat here in the shade, even though the sun was partially hidden away behind thick but white clouds. He had been thinking something else. It was a hard question and he wasn't quite sure why it continued to plague his mind. The question was if he had done the right thing in giving up his power. It didn't make Kagome any happier. She still seemed to despise him, human ears, nose, and all. Of course, then again she hadn't even looked back at him. He wondered aloud, "Is she still mad…what am I saying. Kagome can hold a grudge longer than anyone could live out," he sighed," I'm a dead mortal walking." He laid back against the tree staring up into the branches slowly the effect of fatigue taking him over as his eyelids drooped down becoming heavy till he fell asleep.

With Kagome

She looked out her bedroom window. A small amount of sunlight flickered in and then disappeared. She sighed; it was the weekend…yet she didn't feel right. It wasn't right. She didn't belong here… she belonged in the Sengoku Jidai with InuYasha. She paused…and Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, um…um…darn outta people. Her mind hadn't left InuYasha. She had his face stamped in permanent marker in her mind. Something was wrong. She just knew it. Why was he so urgent to talk to her? Why hadn't she turned around? Why was she so mad again? Why did he have to be like he was when she loved him so much? Why, why, WHY? The sound of knocking on her bedroom door brought her screaming mind back to place as her mom looked in on her. "Kagome, I'm going with Souta and Grandpa to get some groceries and snacks. Do you want to come? Get your mind off of…everything." Her mom looked at her and smiled happily hoping her daughter would come to get out of her mood. Kagome looked at her and blinked then looked out the window noticing the sun was beginning to come out. She quietly looked at her mom and said," Um…no I don't think so mom I have a lot of homework yet to do." She put on a happy smile to satisfy her mother. Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter and after a second nodded and smiled. "Alright honey, there's some water bottles in the fridge and a few things left in the cabinet…along with some ramen for InuYasha." She winked and smiled. Good-bye Kagome, have a good time doing your homework. Do well. If your home when we get back ;I'll make some Nabemono (Japanese stew). After this she left taking along with her, her large pink purse that she took every time she went shopping. When Kagome heard the car engine start and then pull out of the driveway and down the street she stopped listening quietly. She waited till she couldn't hear it anymore then got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. She opened up the fridge and got a bottle of water. She opened it and drank some then closed it up and brought it back up to her room. On her way there she stopped noticing her brother's room door open. She didn't know why she went in but nevertheless she did. She opened the door slightly more and looked around. She hadn't been in Souta's room in a while. He had redecorated. Now there were pictures drawn by him of his hero hanyou. They covered the walls. She looked over to a particular one and smiled. It was a photo she had taken of InuYasha and Souta. She walked toward the picture staring at it. It was a picture of InuYasha and Souta playing together in the backyard. She laughed despite of herself and her mood. She had never seen InuYasha seem so playful, so innocent…so sweet. She shook this thought from her head and looked to the picture one more time before leaving the room making sure to leave the door as it had been. She headed back up to her room and flung herself onto her bed. She closed her eyes after taking another swig of the cool, refreshing water. After a bit she opened her eyes and stared up at her ceiling the questions filling her mind once again. Not only that, a new one. Should she stay here?

HEY! Incase I forgot to add any disclaimers here's one. I don't own InuYasha. THERE! Well wait for next time. ARIGATO AND BYE BYE!


	7. Firerat haori Caught!

Chapter 7- The Firerat-haori…caught!

Kagome woke up about an hour later. She wiped her forehead, which was dripping in cold sweat. Was it just the heat? She sat up and noticed the water bottle next to her on the bed a few inches away from her sweaty-palmed hands. She picked it up and took a long drink, the cool liquid on her dry throat felt well than anything. She continued to drink until she noticed it was empty. She stood up and made a casual drop into the garbage bin on her way to get another bottle. Everyone was still gone to the market. She looked around her house taking in everything. Her home…so why was it that sometimes it seemed so wrong that she was here. Then again…she did feel safe here. _But you feel safe when you're with InuYasha too._ Her mind was contradicting her. She shook her head and tried to keep her mind elsewhere. She looked out the window hearing the birds chirp their beautiful and whimsy songs. It reminded her of the outdoors where her and all of her friends would…no that's no good. Something else. She looked around and sighed. Nothing. She walked back upstairs to her room and sat at her desk deciding to actually go over that mound of homework she had. She wouldn't get far.

With InuYasha

InuYasha walked back to Kagome's house. He had memorized her routine by now. She would be at that "school" thing still. He could tell because the sun was still in the middle of the sky. He carried the, now empty, bag of food Souta had given him. He was starved. As he walked up the sidewalk he saw Kagome's house. He climbed up the tree to get inside so he could get into Souta's room. He didn't wish for Kagome's mother to know he was here…or human. He couldn't let her be telling Kagome either. As he got toward the top of the tree he stopped. He could here Kagome…talking to herself. He wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. He was mesmerized by her voice. He stared up at her window frozen in time. It wasn't until he noticed she had stopped talking. He could hear her footsteps. His heart leapt along with him as he landed roughly on the ground and went to the other side of the tree breathing hard. He looked up from the side to get a glimpse of his miko looking out her window. He hadn't been this close to her in forever. He stood there in evident awe of her beauty. He could see the light shade of pink in her cheeks and could feel the warmth of her deep chocolate eyes. After what seemed like an eternity he finally blinked and decided to go before he was seen. However, at the moment that seemed impossible. He looked around trying to think of a way to distract her. He looked down and saw an acorn. He smirked lightly and picked it up and threw it hard, making sure not to hit Kagome, into her room. At this he watched Kagome look at the acorn curiously and go to pick it up. At this he sprinted as fast as his human feet would carry him down the road. By the time Kagome came back to the window holding up the acorn looking to find out how it had gotten there he was gone. However, she did notice something…

Kagome's Point of View

She looked to the tree after throwing the acorn back outside. She thought she has seen something. However, it was gone just as fast as it had come. Then she stopped. Her eyes stared at a small limb of the tree as she gasped and reached out to take something off of it. She opened up her hand to look at a bright red piece of cloth. "InuYasha…"

Hope you liked it! I don't own InuYasha once again. Now will Kagome see InuYasha again? Will he starve? WILL HE EVER GET HIS HAORI TAILORED! Find out in the next chapter!


	8. Career Day

Chapter 8 – Career Day

InuYasha looked around the city. He was starting to get used to it. Well…sort of… he had at least figured out to not stand in the "street" and to walk on a "sidewalk." He also learned about money, stores, restaurants, pole leez men, cars, fire trucks, he thought these were useful but were did all the water come from, maybe he'd ask Kagome. Boy would Kagome be proud of how much he had learned. Kagome…Kagome…she hadn't left his mind. He wondered if he was on hers. He shook his head as he passed a libera-ree…that was on the way to Kagome's. He needed more food from Souta. Of course he wasn't. She wouldn't waste her future mind on the past…the past being him. They shouldn't have ever met. So why did they. Why did Kagome, the very reincarnation of his past love Kikyo happen to come upon his body on the Goshenboku tree. Had it been fate? But then why were they always fighting…when he knew he loved her. He sighed then noticed he was on Kagome's street. He looked up the street. He quietly ducked by the front gate of the shrine then ran up towards Souta's room making sure to keep out of sight of any windows on the way. He was getting used to this by now. He climbed up the gutter of the shrine to Souta's room and looked in the window Souta was on his bed playing a veedo game with Moshee on his stomach quietly purring. "Hey kid." Souta looked up from his game and instantly dropped it on his bed moving slightly fussed cat on the floor. He smiled brightly, "Hi InuYasha. Back so soon?" InuYasha nodded, "Yea…sorry bout that…. Do you think I could get some more food?" Souta looked at him. "You know InuYasha I think my family is starting to notice the food disappearing. I want to help you but I think it would be a good idea for you to get a job. You know to get some money so you can buy food. I could help you too," he looked bright and hopefully at InuYasha. "Well whadd'ya think?" InuYasha blinked, "Wazza…job?" "It's where you work for money." "Oh you mean like how the houshi does something for a village and they pay him." "Yea like that." InuYasha looked puzzled, "But I don't know how to exercise statues or nothing…but I could sure kill a youkai for 'em no prob." Souta laughed at this. "No no no…jobs like…shoveling dirt, or moving things, or bagging groceries, or sweeping. Stuff like that. There's no youkai's left anymore." InuYasha said quickly, "Always keep your guard up. What do you think transformed me?" Souta nodded. He respected InuYasha more than he would ever know.

In Kagome's room she quietly sat on her bed looking over the vast piles of homework she had to do that day. She then looked to the corner of her desk. She had set down a box of medical remedies that Hojo had given to her that day. He had caught her on the way home from school. The girls had to go to Yumi's for "something." Hojo walked her all the way home. He was nice and she knew he liked her. But…Inu…NO! She didn't like InuYasha. Why didn't she go out with Hojo? He didn't use her for his own personal gain. Yea. InuYasha who! She WOULD go out with Hojo. She stood up and yelled out loud "Yea!" At this she blushed as she saw her mother pass and stare at her. She sat back down on her bed and began working on her History homework.

"So you're saying that to get ramen, I need money, to get money, I need a job. Right?" said InuYasha to the boy. Souta nodded, "Yes."

"But then, how do I get a job?"

"Well…,"Souta thought for a moment, "You need to go in and say that you want a job…and you have to fill out an application…"

"A what?"

"App. Li. Ca. Tion," Souta worded out, " It's a piece of paper that tells about you…hm…we'll have to figure something out about that…Kagome could help…"

"No. Souta I have your word. Remember."

"Alright InuYasha," he nodded. "Well and then they say whether they want you or not."

"So you have to go through all that work and it's not even a sure thing!"

"Shh…shh…Kagome's in her room…," He looked to the door then sighed in relief before closing the door then looking back to the sourly hanyou. "Yes."

"Can't we find a job without an apparition."

"Application. Well maybe some labor work. I'll look around to help you InuYasha. Until then I'll supply you with food but please…be scarce of it. Deal?"

"Deal." InuYasha thought to himself, "I can't believe I'm making a deal with a child. Oh well if it gets me ramen…"

The two men shook hands on it Souta smiling very proud of himself thinking, "I'll never wash this hand again. It's now proof I'm a MAN." He smiled to InuYasha before stealthily hurrying off to sneak InuYasha some food.


	9. Kagome's Date

Chapter 9 – Kagome's Date

On Monday Kagome walked to school. As she was passing over the bridge she saw her friends. She waved to Yuri, Eri, and Yuki ooc: I'm sorry I forget the names at the moment. Apologizes for past mistakes as well. If anyone knows could you tell me. Ic: They were there as usual and began their walk to school together chatting away as girls do. Behind however they did not know they were being watched…or at least Kagome was. "Did you guys understand number 17 in Grammar?" Kagome asked. Eri looked to her. "Do you mean the one with the alliteration in it? Yea…it was structured weird…" They continued talking; however, after a while Kagome stopped letting the others walk past her. She quickly thought, "gasp this is impossible…I…I sense a Sacred Jewel Shard." Her friends stopped and looked back at her. Yuri said worriedly, "Kagome? Is everything alright?" Kagome's senses were brought back after that, "Huh…oh yea…I…I thought I heard someone yell my name…" She gave her Kagome smile. " I guess not." She walked back up to them and continued on though the thought of the Jewel was still in the back of her mind.

The school bell rang. " Good morning class." Everyone replied orderly, " Good morning Mr. Mioni." After this he turned around and talked about what they were to do that day writing everything down on the chalkboard. Kagome sat at the back staring at the chalkboard but not hearing a single word. She thought as the teacher explained the math problem on the board, "Who was following me? I thought that it might be InuYasha, but he doesn't have any shards. I have them all. It can't be Naraku of course. He can't follow me through the Bone Eater's Well. Can he? Don't be silly Kagome. Of course he can't. But then who was it. Another youkai? Maybe I should go back to the Feudal Era and talk to everyone. Maybe they know…" "Miss Higuashi? Miss Higurashi." Her mind snapped back to Algebra class. "Oh…um…" She thoughts quickly, "Oh no. If she got caught not paying attention again she could be in huge trouble…" She looked over to Eri sitting next to her who, looking a bit nervous, held up 4 fingers. "I think…Y 4?" He blinked then turned around. "Yes. Very good Miss Higurashi." He continued on to explain the answer as Kagome smiled to Eri in thanks. She better pay attention now. That was close.

At the end of the day Kagome returned home, however; she went to the God tree before she went inside the house. She sat her large book bag down and then sat down next to it looking to the tree. It was a beautiful spring day. The sun was out in the vast deep blue sky. Fluffy white clouds were gently moving through the cosmic sea. A gentle breeze made the leaves move slightly, but it was very refreshing. The sun seemed to glow on her face here as she closed her eyes and smiled then turned back to the tree. Here was where she found InuYasha. In the past she found him here pinned by Kikyo's sacred arrow as he had been for fifty years. It was hard to believe how long she had known him. How close they had grown. How far they had gotten. What would happen when they had defeated Naraku and gained all of the jewel shards? Would InuYasha still want to become a full demon? Would she stay in the past or return home to her time. After all the only reason she searched for the jewel was because she felt responsible…at least that had been the only reason. She shook her head. No. No Kagome, you won't do this to yourself. She had been battling her feeling for a long time now.

She continued thinking on this fact as she walked down the street. As she strolled down the road, her eyes on the ground, she accidentally ran into something…or someone. "Oh Hojo-kun. Hello…I…sorry Hojo…I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh Kagome. Hey. I was actually hoping to run into you." He smiled brightly. "

She sweat dropped some, "O…Oh you were? She smiled to him. "Well here I am.

"How're you feeling?"

"Oh… much better."

"Well if you're feeling up to it I was hoping you could go on a date with me. You DID leave me the last two times."

"Oh…I…" Kagome stopped for a moment thinking of InuYasha. No she didn't like him. Here was Hojo who was asking her on a date. He's the nicest guy in her whole school. But…

"I would love to go on a date with you Hojo."

"That's great," He smiled. "Please make sure you get enough sleep so you don't get sick. I can't wait." He gently laughed and then waved goodbye as he walked down the opposite road as Kagome toward home.

With InuYasha

InuYasha sat in Sota's room going over the "a. pa. La. Ca. Sion." For a local "gro. Shrey. Store." Sota had thought it would be a good idea if InuYasha would take the job as a laborer. He looked it over. Sota had written it. He had taken forever and InuYasha was feeling extremely impatient by now. Sota had taken the time to write it very neatly; though it could have been better if he were older…it looked fine to InuYasha…just as long as they could get going here! After a few minutes Sota replied with a thumbs up and a big smile. It was done. InuYasha smiled, "That's good kid." He ruffled his hair and picked up the paper, and was about to go off before Sota shoved him down onto the ground. "Hey what the..." Sota hushed him quickly throwing an old sock from under the bed into his mouth. At this InuYasha growled, making Sota kick him. He stood up and smiled brightly as Kagome came up the stairs. "Hey big sis."

"Oh, hi Sota. How was your day? You got home from school quickly." He smiled, "Oh well…ya' know me…gotta get on that homework. After all I'm almost caught up to you by now." He laughed some as he kicked InuYasha again who was moving. Kagome smirked gently to her younger brother. "Alright, alright," she laughed and walked to her room. Sota sighed in relief as InuYasha groaned for Sota to take his foot off his back.

That Friday

"Oh my gosh…what am I doing!" Kagome thought to herself loudly as she went through her closet for the millionth time that morning. "My date is tonight! I can't even remember what I'm supposed to do! The last date I was on I DID leave half way through it. And for who? She sighed. She couldn't bring herself to even think it. But it was true. She was starting to miss InuYasha. She didn't have to worry how she looked in front of him. She worried how she fought when she was with him. It could be a matter of her, her friends', or his life in danger then. But Hojo was a really nice boy. And as a teenage girl wasn't she SUPPOSED to care what he thought of her. Well she was…wasn't she? Eri, Yuri, Yumi, and practically the entire rest of the school seemed to think so! Why shouldn't she be going on this date? Yeah…InuYasha wasn't her boyfriend. She SHOULD go. AAND have a GREAT…no no…WONDERFUL time with one of the hottest guys in her school. Yeah…so there. She turned for the final time that night to look at herself in the mirror. In it she saw the reflection of herself, her long raven hair down. As she looked into the mirror she quietly brushed her hair looking over the outfit she had picked out for the day as she thought about before, when she thought she had sensed a jewel shard. Today she wore a dark pink skirt with frays at the bottom, brown boots that went to her knees, a brown short-sleeved shirt with a pink Aeropastle moose at the right top corner, and a few silver bracelets. She looked it over and smiled deciding that she looked good and went over to her makeup dresser and put on a light cover of a shimmery pink eyeshadow, masquera, and lip gloss. She had always loved her skin. She had always had a wonderful complexion. She sighed and decided she had done her best. She smiled after thinking this. "Inu…" She shook her head. "Hojo eat your heart out."

With InuYasha

InuYasha walked toward a small restaurant that had hired him to carry boxes in for them. The gro. Shrey. Store hadn't worked out very well. The girls at the front had guns that seemed to fire red lasers. InuYasha had tried to save the woman buying all the food. Some thanks he got. The woman screamed and hit him and some guys threw him out. He sighed at looked at the restaurant. Souta had given him some advice. First off he had to wear the outfit that consisted of brown pants, a black polo shirt with the name of the restaurant,"Deemer's", on the top corner in gold. The next thing he had told him was to smile. That would be the hardest. First off he rarely smiled anyways. Plus lately he was still depressed…about…well…do we really need to elaborate. You know. Kagome. That's right. He sighed. The last piece of advice was to just do what the bosses told him to do without any backtalk. Just do it and do it with a smile. He looked at the big clock on the front of the store as he sat on the bench in front of Deemer's. He began at noon. He had fifteen minutes left. He ate the lunch he had gotten from Souta that day. He sat there watching everyone walk around. He had grown to like to watch the people of Kagome's time. When he went to the park he would just sit there under his tree and watched the children play, the adults…mostly moms…talk, and the teens talk and walk around. He noticed that whenever he saw a girl that she would never be alone. Teen girls always walk in packs. Like wolves. He sighed. Why do they do that…huh? I mean…his thoughts were shifted away from the park as the clock stroke twelve. DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING He thought, "SHUT UP ALREADY!"

With Kagome

………DING! Her grandfather clock rang, as there was a knock on the door. She went to answer it and found Hojo in her doorway smiling his Hojo-kun smile holding a thing of wild flowers in colors of yellow, purple, and pinks. She smiled to him. "Hello Hojo." He smiled brightly, "Good Afternoon Kagome. Um…I picked these up for you." He offered her the flowers, which she took smiling back to him. "Oh thank you so much Hojo. They're beautiful. " She went to the kitchen and filled a vase with water setting them in it. She walked back out and looked at Hojo. He looked very good she had to admit. He wore jeans. They weren't all that baggy but not tight either. Along with that he wore a dark blue shirt and a red and black windbreaker. She smiled to him and walked to the door putting on a pair of pink sandals and saying goodbye to her family before her mom tried to take pictures, took his arm and walked out the door with him.


End file.
